Lucaria.pkm
(V 1.3 Feel free to give suggestions on how to make it better :).) Here's my very first creepypasta ever! I worked very hard on it and I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you like it and want more message me at trolzor63@gmail.com. Enjoy! Creepypasta Alright, before I tell you this story I want to say the events in this creepypasta actually happened but I tweaked with what happened so it'll sound more like a creepypasta instead of a strange story. I've read a lot of creepypastas myself, so I'm gonna try and stay away from clichés that I can detect. Enjoy. I've been hooked on the Pokémon franchise for as far back as I can remember. Occasionally, I would have dreams about me being in the Pokémon World and, this being a dream, talking with my Pokémon. I followed the video games and trading card game (although not as much as the video games) all the way to the Black and White versions, and I'm soon hoping to get Pokemon X, but I wanna bring it back to the 3rd generation with Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. My brother and I always get the opposite games when they come out, but during the third gen, I had to break that rule. My brother got Ruby Version, which meant I had to get Sapphire; sadly, Kyogre didn't really appeal to me. So, later, when it came out, I got Pokémon Emerald. I can't remember how or where but I ended up catching a shiny Vulpix. Me, not knowing shit about Pokémon at this point, went over to my brother and asked if Vulpix was good and what it evolved into. He said, "Not really," and asked if I would show him my newly caught Vulpix. "Holy crap, dude. Your Vulpix is gold!" My brother said. "It isn't normally?" I asked. Then he explained what shiny Pokémon are and I continued to evolve it into a Ninetales and keep training. I kept my Ninetales that I named "Zeydia" (zay-dee-uh) all the way into Pokémon White. This game triggered my Pokédreams to occur VERY often for some odd reason... Also, the dreams aren't in the overhead view in the Pokémon games. One night, I had a Pokédream about me, or rather my Pokémon me 'Takeshi', leaving Littleroot Town on an oddly long, blank trail. After about two minutes of walking, I saw a shiny Lucario straight ahead of me. I tried to reach into my bag and take out an Ultra Ball, but I couldn't move my hands. To my surprise, the Lucario was female, as far as I could tell. All she said was her name was Lucaria (most likely because Lucario doesn't sound like a female name), and that she just wanted to be friends. Then after she said those things, she disappeared in a flash of light before I could even get a word out. The next day I woke up and went to my computer as I usually do. I should mention I have a program on my computer that allows me to generate Pokémon through GTS trading. I opened the program and a file was already opened labeled 'Lucaria.pkm'. What? How is this possible? I checked her stats and she knew three regular moves and one strange move. Aura Sphere, Brick Break, Calm Mind and... Bolt Strike? Still weirded out by that .pkm file, I went and got my DS and started Pokémon White. When I checked my Pokémon to see if anything changed, it seemed Zeydia's capture ball wasn't a Great Ball, it was a Love Ball. When I brought Lucaria into my game, I checked Zeydia's status again. The Love ball had changed into a Dusk Ball. But that wasn't it. Her nature had changed to Lonely, and her summary had changed to something that I thought wasn't possible. "Violent around other females." I switched Lucaria with Zeydia, putting Lucaria in the battle starter slot. When I entered a battle, Zeydia was sent out. After the battle I checked my Pokemon and Lucaria was in the first slot, but she had fainted... That night, I had a Pokédream of Lucaria and I fighting a Salamence. After beating it, I appeared on a cliff where Zeydia was standing on the edge. She turned around slowly and started to look at me with a look on her face that resembled mixture of anger and depression. That's when her color changed from white to a very dark grey, and her eyes where white and seemingly soulless. What she did next sent chills down my spine. She looked through my eyes into my soul as she stepped off the edge, plummeting to her certain death. The next day, I tried my best to forget that dream. I started my Pokémon White game and checked my party. Lucaria, Salamence, Charizard, Rayquaza, Umbreon, and one vacant slot. Zeydia was gone from my party. I checked all my PC boxes. No Zeydia. She was just... gone. When I stepped out of the Pokémon Center, I had my Charizard use Fly, and there was a new location icon named 'False Evol Town'. I flew there to see shattered remains of a town very closely resembling Lavender Town without the Pokémon Tower. I followed a path leading north. As I progressed, fog rolled in, becoming thicker and thicker. I finally reached a cliff with pointed rocks and some kind of dark liquid at the bottom. After a while of searching around, I found a way down to the pointed rocks and dark liquid. All of the sudden the music from The Old Chateau in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl started playing, but it was in a lower pitch and somewhat distorted. I walked closer to the rocks and noticed the dark liquid was blood, but it seemed as if it were there for a while. On the rocks, or rather being impaled by the rocks, was a dark gray Ninetales sprite. Thunder crashed in-game and the screen went dark. Not black, but very dark. I could barely make out a light grey sprite behind me. "This was your fault... no... HER fault..." The mystery figure said. "Who's there?" My character asked (oddly enough). "Hmph," the figure said before leaving. Thunder crashed once again and light returned to the screen. I tried to use Fly, but a text box said: "You sent out Charizard, but it was to scared to move!" I ran up to the cliff edge again, and on the edge was the same dark grey Ninetales sprite. I went back down to the rocks reluctantly and sure, enough the sprite was no longer there. Back up on the cliff, I hesitantly approached the sprite. Two steps away from it, there was a close-up cut scene of the sprite, that was now a 3D model. The Ninetales only had seven tails, one of which was decomposing. The Ninetales turned around, showing it's grotesque, zombie-like face. It looked at me, not at the screen, at ME. Staring through my eyes into my soul. "Z-Zeydia?" My character said. The zombie Zeydia just nodded once, slowly. When she did, I could hear her neck popping and squishing as if she were actually in front of me. Then I jumped when she let out a loud, ear-piercing screech. The screen went black. Then one final text box said, "Zeydia: Enjoy your new life... Andrew." That's what made me freeze where I stood. My name is Andrew. Then when I thought it was over, Zeydia, not zombie Zeydia, showed up on my screen. She was encased in stone and then she just turned to dust and blew away. "Goodbye, Zeydia... I'll miss you..." I said out loud. A tear trickled down my cheek as I bid my best friend goodbye... Conclusion Well, there it is... My first creepypasta... This came out better than I thought honestly. I hope you enjoyed reading. I'd love to make more for you guys. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game